[unreadable] This meeting will be held concurrently with the conference on Bioactive Lipids, providing unique opportunities for exchange of information between scientists working primarily on bioactive lipids themselves, and scientists working with nuclear receptors that are controlled by and regulate the metabolism of these lipids. The PPAR/LXR has become the major international meeting for presentation of new findings linking nuclear receptors to metabolic disease. [unreadable] The meeting will have four major components: [unreadable] Component #1: Dr. Cynthia Kenyon will deliver the Keynote Lecture on her pioneering work on pathways that control metabolism and longevity in C. elegans. [unreadable] Component #2: The major Scientific Program will be built around four joint sessions integrating PPAR/LXR biology and the bioactive lipids fields and four PPAR/LXR-specific sessions. The four joint sessions will be: Lipid Ligands and Nuclear Receptors, Metabolic Disease, Inflammation, and New Frontiers. The PPAR/LXR-specific sessions will be; Molecular Mechanisms, Adipogenesis/Energy Homeostasis, Diabetes, Cardiovascular Disease. [unreadable] Component #3: Two "Hot Topics" workshop sessions will be held to highlight late breaking stories. [unreadable] Component #4: Three Poster Sessions will be held to complement the topics covered during the plenary sessions and permit all of the participants to introduce new results. The meeting will provide outstanding opportunities for trainees to learn about current developments in the nuclear receptor and bioactive lipids fields, meet leading investigators, and present their own findings. NIH grant support will be essential to allow the meeting to attract as large and diverse a group of trainees as possible. [unreadable] [unreadable]